Soul and Shield
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: One was the last of his kind, and the other was a wild wolf-too dangerous and too powerful to tame. Cloud Strife had dreams and Zack Fair needed salvation. It was fortunate that both of their needs intertwined and unfortunate that neither of them knew it. Yet.
1. Chapter 1

Valkyria - This is the _last _time, I promise. I wanted to do right by Zack and Cloud and I think that this is version I want to stick with.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Sentinel or Final Fantasy VII

* * *

_"The Sword and Shield of the Ancients-Sentinel and Guides are beings with enhanced senses that acted as primary guardians for the itinerant race. It is said that these beings walked Gaia with the Goddess Minerva's blood thrumming in their veins and were considered her true mortal bound children. It is with this theory that we believe that Sentinel and Guides not only had the ability to use magic freely but were also allowed to traverse the Lifestream with mind and body in tact. It is unfortunate, however, that due to the diluting of bloodlines Sentinel and Guides no longer have the ability of free magic or what we dub as inner planet mediation." _

_- The History of Sentinel and Guides by Gast Faremis _

**Chapter One -Those Chosen by the Planet**

The metal pressing against his naked back was cold and the room smelled of antiseptic and lavender which caused Cloud's stomach to roll. It no longer mattered how many times he went through this procedure, he would never get used to the smell and look of the doctor's examination room. It was cold and held little personality save for the posters on the wall promoting safe sex and caution during bonding. At the thought of bonding, a small blush appeared on Cloud's pale cheeks and he shifted on the examining table, turning his head away from the poster to stare at the pale blue wall. As a Guide, the thought of bonding with a Sentinel crossed his mind more than once, but with his reputation as a loner and a _freak _it wasn't his in his cards and according to the doctor, he wasn't strong enough to catch the attention of a Sentinel-no matter the rank.

The thought of never bonding was disappointing but as he grew older, Cloud was slowly but surely getting used to the idea of spending the rest of his days alone and taking care of his mother. It wasn't a bad life and he did have free reign to go as he pleased and as soon as he was old enough, he had plans to travel all over Gaia and see what the world offered. He had no desire to remain in Nibelheim. He wanted nothing more than for the people of Nibelheim to become a fading memory. Cloud held no love for the village and the village held no love for him. To them, he was an unwanted child and an embarrassment. Unwillingly, Cloud swallowed at the thought. He often ignored the harsh whispers and stares and cared little for them, but that didn't negate the fact that they still _hurt_ to hear and in the worst cases, feel. It was cases like these that being a Guide was nothing more than a dreadful curse.

The twisting of the doorknob alerted Cloud to a visitor and he turned his head back to see the doctor entering with a folder in his hand a pinched expression. It was enough for Cloud to sit up and give the man his full attention. The doctor ignored him for a moment and turned to the file, his deep grey eyes moving at a quick speed before snapping it closed and sitting down on the stool and smiling up at Cloud with a pitying expression that, if anything, gave Cloud a sense of relief.

"All of your blood work and tests came back fine, Guide Strife." the doctor stared at him with a curiosity that set him on edge. "However, I do want to know something that the previous doctor failed to mention." the doctor tapped the file for emphasis. "If you'll indulge me, of course?"

"What is it?"

"The physical tests came back perfectly, but it showed a slight abnormality that I haven't seen since my college days." the doctor paused, a thoughtful expression coloring his face before he continued. "You are aware that you have the ability to bear children?"

Cloud tensed on the table, staring at the doctor with darkening eyes. "I am aware."

"If that's the case, why did the previous doctor not me inform me of it?" the doctor's own face darkened at the blatant display of incompetence. "I figured something of this magnitude would be important."

Cloud's hand twitched before it lifted and came to rest on his stomach. He kept his eyes locked with the doctor and smiled, the action showing wariness and resignation.

"The doctor found it to be rather...frightening that I had the ability to have children. If you haven't noticed, doctor, this town is a little close-minded." Cloud shook his head when he was met with an amused snort. "To answer your question, he thought it unimportant to put the fact in my file seeing as I don't have the strength to find a Sentinel-"

"Bullshit." the doctor spat, slamming the file down next to Cloud on the examination table. "If he told you that, then he's a doctor full of shit and should have his license revoked. What _right _does he have to tell a Guide that he or she can't find a Sentinel?!"

Cloud shook at the fierceness in the doctor's voice and lowered his head, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. He didn't want to ask. He didn't want to ask the doctor if it was possible for him to bond, but the urge was so _strong _that it was out of his mouth before he could call the words back in. The doctor blinked, looking startled at the question.

"Of course you can bond, Cloud." the doctor murmured, dropping the formality of titles for the moment. "You _have _a Sentinel out there waiting for you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, understand?" the doctor's grey gaze slid down to Cloud's stomach and the look of curiosity and awe returned. "You don't realize just how rare your ability is, do you? The last time a Guide was able to bear a child was when the Ancients were thriving. You are the first Guide in _thousands _of years to have this ability."

Once more, a blush appeared on Cloud's cheeks at the reverence in the doctor's tone. He didn't think it was a big deal and proceeded to tell the doctor so only to be met with a shake of the head and a wild grin.

"Of course, female Guides and Sentinels can bear children, but the male Guides...they have the ability to bring a child in the world and there is a _slim _chance that they can wield magic without the use of materia." the doctor froze, narrowing his eyes at Cloud. "Do you...? Can you wield magic?"

"I-" Cloud blushed deepened and he was suddenly under the frenzy of dozens of questions and he couldn't help but smile. Never had he been under such curiosity and it felt good not to be looked at like a freak.

"This is amazing." the doctor finally stepped back, done with his assault of questions for the time being. "I apologize for my excitement, but this is history in the making. Gaia finally has a Guide that can bear children _and _use magic freely."

"I can't be the _only _Guide." Cloud lightly protested suddenly feeling a sense of dread at the thought. He swallowed again to wet his dry throat and crossed his hands over his lap in an attempt to hide the shaking. He _couldn't _be the only Guide on Gaia that could use magic without the use of materia. It didn't seem plausible.

"No." the doctor agreed in tandem. "You're probably not, but you are the first I have run across and I've been a doctor for twenty years. I have had more than my share of Sentinel and Guide patients." a look of understanding crossed the doctor's face. "I suppose this is why your last doctor didn't put this into your file, but I seriously doubt that it was the exact reason. Tell me, he didn't try to convince you to do anything did he? Surgery?"

"No." Cloud shivered at the thought of his previous doctor's hands on him more than necessary. "He didn't suggest any type of surgery. His examinations were through and he never mentioned it to me again after he found out. I think he was at least sincere enough to adhere to doctor-patient confidentiality." Cloud gave the doctor a pointed look which was returned. Satisfied, Cloud jumped off the exam table and reached for his sweater and slipped it on before turning back to the doctor who was gathering his file.

"Thank you." Cloud said sincerely. "I really appreciate what you told me, doctor."

"What I told you?"

"You," Cloud blinked back the sting of tears and pushed back the _joy _he felt at being told he could bond. "You told me that I had a Sentinel and that I could bond. I don't have to be alone and I can find someone who will love me for who I am."

"You're welcome." the doctor clamped a hand on Cloud's shoulder, giving it a good shake to emphasize his gratitude. "It's your birthday soon, right? The mayor told me that it's tradition for those who come of age to have a wish granted to them. Have you decided?"

"I want to leave this place." Cloud responded softly. "For good."

"Seeing the way you've been treated, I can understand your reason for leaving such a place, but I want you to remember to be careful, alright? Guides that travel alone are often caught up in unfortunate situations."

"I can take care of myself. My father made sure of it."

"Beta Sentinel Strife?" the doctor gave him sympathetic smile. "Mayor Lockhart told me of your father's exploits and I am sorry that I didn't get to meet such a man."

This time, Cloud didn't stop the tears, allowing them to slide down his pale cheeks at the thought of his father. He wished the man was still here, but the Goddess called the man home no less than two years ago. He wondered what his father would have thought of him now? It was best that Cloud didn't think about it. He didn't want to destroy the mental image of his father always smiling, laughing and gazing at him with pride. He didn't have the heart to ruin such an image.

"Thank you." Cloud wiped the few tears that shed off before nodding his once more in thanks. "How much is it?"

"Free of charge." the doctor waved away Cloud's protests with a small smile. "Your payment can be your promise to me to be careful on your journey, alright?"

"Okay."

"Good luck, Cloud and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

Cloud left the examination room and nodded shortly at the nurse as he approached the door, but slowed when a colorful brochure caught his eye. Stopping, he picked it up and blinked at advertisement. It was a pamphlet about Shinra Inc and the SOLDIER program. Turning it over, he saw the benefits listed and his interest grew as he stepped out into the cool weather making his way home to his mother. He knew of Shinra, a company that not only served as the providers of the world's energy source mako, but also as the world's de-facto government. He heard nothing but good things about Shinra and the money sounded good. It would definitely be enough to save up and eventually travel the world with his mother if she so desired. But, was it worth it?

Joining the army sounded glamorous, but would the after effects really be worth it?

Cloud's mind whirled at the thought as he stepped through the door of his home, calling out for his mother while his eyes were still attached to the pamphlet. The more he read, the more curious and interested he grew at the thought.

"How did it go?" Clarissa Strife called out from the kitchen. "What did the doctor say?"

"Oh," Cloud blinked when his mother touched his shoulder to gain his attention. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The doctor." Clarissa repeated patiently with an indulgent smile, her eyes glowing with amusement. "What did he say?"

"He said that the blood work and tests came back fine, but..." Cloud bit his lips. "Mom? He said that I had enough strength to bond. He said that I had a Sentinel."

"Of course you do, sweetheart." Clarissa murmured, she opened her mouth to continue to reassure him when she caught sight of the Shinra pamphlet. "What's this?"

"Oh?" Cloud followed her gaze blinked down at the pamphlet, forgetting it in the moment of excitement. "I was thinking of joining. I figured that if I joined, I could earn the money to travel."

Clarissa gave him a sharp look that reminded him of the few times his father scolded him. "You could earn money another way, Cloud. It's going to take a lot more time, but you could earn it another way."

"Or, I could earn it in two to three years and start my travelling plans earlier than twenty-five because you know how Nibelheim is economically, Mom. You know they won't hire me anywhere but the General Store."

"But-" Clarissa sighed sharply, her slim shoulders slumping in resignation. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, her son was right about the job situation. The earnings from the General Store would never be enough and her poor boy really would be there until he was twenty-five. She wanted so much for Cloud as did her husband. It was times like these that she desperately wished that he was here and on her side-oh, who was she kidding? He'd probably encourage the boy to go.

"Alright." Clarissa held up her hand when Cloud started to grin. "You're leaving on your birthday, understand? Not a day after." she held out her hand for Cloud to take. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyria - What an reception! I'm glad that everyone likes this version and you guys aren't too disgruntled with me about doing it a third time. Thank you.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII or Sentinel.

* * *

_"The biology of the Sentinels and Guides were vastly different than that of the Cetra. Along with free magic use and inner planet mediation, Sentinels senses were enhanced almost five-fold through sight, hearing, touch, taste, and smell. Guides, on the other hand, were strong in areas of empathy and healing. However, one special traits Guides males carried was the ability to carry children due to the shortage of female Guides. This specific trait was not only considered a blessing, but the male Guide was treated with the utmost reverence." _

_- History of Sentinels and Guides by Gast Faremis _

**Chapter Two - Encounter   
**

Cloud's birthday passed quietly and with little fanfare and that was just the way he wanted it. He was never much for parties since his father passed away and having his mother present his cake and one present-a stock of potions and antidotes- was enough. He enjoyed the smile that pulled at her lips as he blew out the candles and hummed in appreciation at her homemade chocolate cake. He would miss her in the coming months.

"Seventeen years old." Clarissa whispered, holding his face in her slim hands as she pressed against his forehead, smiling at the playful scowl she got in return. "I can't believe it."

"I'm not a baby-" Cloud protested softly, huffing when she pressed another kiss against his forehead. "Mom."

"Indulge me." Clarissa stepped back and seated herself back in the chair that was situated across from him. "You're going to be leaving today." Clarissa looked around, smiling sadly at the packed bag sitting at the door waiting to be taken with its owner. "Are you sure about this? It's not going to be easy joining Shinra." Clarissa looked down at his stomach with such a knowing look that Cloud's cheeks heated at the unsaid implication. "You remember what we talked about?"

"I remember." Cloud responded with visible strain in his voice. How could he forget? He had found about his ability to bear children at the age of twelve and his mother and father both sat him down and discussed the dangers of others finding out and what would happen if he found himself accidentally pregnant. It was a horrid conversation especially since hadn't identified himself sexually yet.

"I'm just worried." Clarissa whispered as if one of the town's Sentinel's could hear through the soundproof walls. "SOLDIER Sentinels are extremely strong and I don't want you getting hurt. By the way, have you decided what division you're going in?"

"The Medical Guide Corp." Cloud responded. "You know I have a high aptitude with healing materia so it's the perfect place to apply."

"It'll be good for you to be around people who aren't close minded hicks." Clarissa murmured with a sharp smile. She rose from the chair and blew out a shaky sigh. "I suppose you want to get on the road?"

"Yeah." Cloud rose as well, walking around the table to give his mother one last embrace. "The transport to Costa Del Sol will be here soon."

As if hearing them discuss it, a loud honk came from the outside followed by a rough voice asking for his name. Cloud sighed, pressing a kiss against mother's forehead before quickly moving the door and grabbing his pack on the way.

"Be careful!" Clarissa called out, holding the door open and watching him race to the waiting truck. "And don't forget to write!"

"I won't!"

Cloud managed to get on the bed of the truck just as the driver was getting back into the cabin earning a mild glare and an empty waiting hand. He placed a small fold of gil into the driver's hand and laid back into bed of the truck as it raced out of town and into the monster filled plains. He turned and watched as Nibelheim faded into the distance, still in awe that he was finally leaving his hometown. He wouldn't miss it, but it was still his hometown regardless how he felt about it and despite his promise not to return, he still had his mother to think about and the thought of her living alone and never seeing him again caused his heart to skip a beat.

He would have to visit again soon.

* * *

Cloud spent the trip from Nibelheim to Costa Del Sol over the bed of the truck vomiting and being the source of the driver's anger and later, resignation. The sights of the rolling hills and forests had been beautiful, but it was Cosmo Canyon that had taken his breath away. Even though it was merely in passing, he couldn't help but feel a sense of peace as they passed by what was known as the Valley of the Stars. He made sure to circle it on his worn world map as they finally pulled into the tropical resort.

The driver was all to happy to get rid of him and merely gave him a grunt of acknowledgment before driving back into the fading sunset and into dirt roads unknown. Cloud should have paid the man extra for all the stops he had to make because he was sick. It was nice to discover _motion sickness _before he had to take a boat to the west continent.

"Tickets to Junon! Tickets to Junon! 150 gil each! Tickets to Junon! Departure in one hour! Buy them while you can!"

Cloud's heart quickened at the warning of them being sold out as he raced over to the port and to the ticket man who was standing next to the stairs leading into the boat.

"One ticket please." Cloud breathed, holding out the exact amount and let out a pleased breath when he was given the ticket and urged to move on as the boat gave a loud whistle and he couldn't hold in his excitement. He was finally heading to Midgar. He dreamed of the world capital and saw so many pictures of the bustling city that he internally worried that he wouldn't fit in. Cloud blew out a silent sigh when the boat whistled again and moved out of port with a loud lurch and soft rumble. It was only when they were safely on the water did Cloud wander around and saw many people leaning over the railing of the boat and staring down into the water. He was slightly relieved that he wasn't experiencing any sea sickness. He wanted to see what was so interesting over the railing but he wasn't going to waste another trip leaving over it and puking his guts out. The driver handling it was enough and he didn't want to have the captain tossing him a withering look.

Minutes faded into hours and hours faded into days as they crossed the sea and Cloud was quick to discover that spending time at sea was something that he didn't want to experience again thanks to the loud noises and seagulls who decided it was amusing to peck at him and the other passengers. Relief showered over him when they docked at Junon on the fifth day at sunset and Cloud didn't have to worry about the city being despondent.

Junon was _gorgeous _

It was mechanical and lacked the nature that Nibelheim and Cosmo Canyon offered, but there was something particularly moving about the city as he wandered and tried to find a small restaurant to find a quick bite to eat. Thankfully, he managed to find a place and duck in just as the sun sunk fully into the horizon and the sky turned an enchanting midnight blue.

"Evening!" the hostess called out. "Take a seat and I'll take your order in just a sec!"

Cloud nodded, but didn't move as he took a curious glance around the small take out place. It was nothing out of the ordinary except there were a number of men wearing Shinra uniforms and suits-most likely taking the night off.

He shrugged off his pack and moved to one of the back tables, not wanting to be disturbed or disturb the patrons who were already settled in their seats. It was as he was adjusting his pack on the floor that he felt a pair of eyes on him causing him to tense and slow his movements. The doctors words sprang in his mind and his heart gave a little jolt at the thought of some person harassing him. He should have just found a hotel and starved until the morning.

As time dragged on, Cloud found that he couldn't rumble around in his pack forever so he set it aside and stared at the dusty menu and trembled at the thought of raising his hand to gain the waitress attention, but his stomach gave a violet protest and he had no choice but to raise his head and it was then that his heart literally stopped at the pair of deep violet eyes locking with his own. The man was sitting exactly four tables in front of him alone and wearing a deep blue uniform with a black tie and boots. The man was rather handsome with tan skin, kissable lips and a deep ebony hair that looked soft and wiry. Cloud swallowed at the sight and froze in his seat at the sight of the gold wolf lapel pins that shined underneath the low lights. That couldn't be right. That man sitting four tables in front of him couldn't be a SOLIDER Sentinel?

Cloud didn't have the time comprehend further when a coaster along with a tall glass of what looked like juice was place in front of him. His eyes shot up and met the bright green eyes of the waitress whom he gave a confused look.

"I didn't order this, ma'am." Cloud blinked slowly when the waitress nodded her head in the direction of the lone SOLDIER Sentinel with who he was having a staring contest with just moments ago.

"Compliments of Colonel Fair." the waitress got out a pen and paper with a bored expression. "What can I get for you?"

"Colonel Fair?" Cloud pressed, ignoring the incredulous look that was tossed at him. "Who?"

"Colonel Zack Fair of the SOLDIER Sentinels." the waitress explained patiently. "He's a First Class and General Sephiroth's second-in-command in Midgar but there have been talks of him taking over Junon."

"This is _his _city?" Cloud carefully kept his eyes diverted from the _Alpha of Junon. _Of course, he had heard of General Sephiroth-who hadn't?- but this Zack Fair was a whole new ball game.

"Correction. This is _going _to be his city eventfully. The higher ups in Shinra are taking their sweet time with deciding." the waitress shrugged. "What are you having today?"

Cloud wasn't having anything. Not when his stomach was twisted in so many knots that he wanted to vomit. He slowly shook his head and rose from the table while the waitress gave him a confused look.

"No." Cloud swallowed whilst moving toward the open door, keeping his eye on Zack who was giving him a bemused look. Bastard. "No, thank you." Cloud slipped out of the restaurant with his heart racing against chest. It was as he walking towards the inn that he finally recognized the wolves that were pinned to Zack's chest. Those wolves were belonged to the God of Fenrir-a massive wolf god that walked alongside Minerva in days of old. The wolf represented strength and courage and whoever flew under their banner was protected by not only Fenrir but by Minerva as well. To have a Sentinel boldly representing Fenrir spoke volumes of the Sentinel's strength. No wonder Junon was going to belong to that man. He definitely deserved it.

With that thought in his mind, Cloud sped up with his pack bouncing against his back. The sooner he got to an inn, the better.

He tempted Fate enough for one night.


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyria - Enjoy the chapter and have a good weekend!

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII nor Sentinel.

* * *

Chapter Three - Midgar

Loss. Embitterment. Terror. Anger.

Cloud wanted to shrink away from these feelings but as he stood in the middle of the desolate village located below Junon. He understood why this place was filled with such negative feelings. Even from the condition it was in now, Cloud could tell that the village was once a paradise of beauty and peace. The houses were chipped with paint and the ground was darker with dead grass and cracked stone paths. It was a shell of it former self and Cloud's heart ached at the sight of it. He wanted to leave the village and catch the chartered ride to Midgar, but he instead found himself wandering to the beach staring at the polluted water and bright sand. The smell of dead fish caused his nose to twitch but manners prevented him from covering his nose. He wondered how the people survived?

Cloud huffed and sat down on his pack, caring little about the sand that he would be dusting out later and stared up into the sun that managed to get through the cracks of Junon's metal streets. The smell of mako lingered and he swallowed at the sweet smell of it. He supposed that he should get used to it.

"Are you from Shinra?" a childish voice asked or rather demanded.

Cloud blinked, glancing over his shoulder to see a girl in a simple red dress and pink sandals staring at him with defiant brown eyes. She was a scruffy looking thing and he couldn't help but smile at the small tight frown she wore.

"If I am?" he challenged failing to leave the playful tone out of his voice. "What are you going to do about it?"

The little girl who suddenly look so brave before faltered and Cloud felt an inkling of guilt for picking on her. He rose from his makeshift seat and approached her, placing a careful hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not a part of Shinra." Cloud responded in half-truth. "And if I remember correctly, you're supposed to ask for someone's name first instead of asking if they're with Shinra or not."

"Priscilla." the little girl mumbled, her dirty cheeks heating in embarrassment. "My name is Priscilla. What's yours?"

"Cloud Strife."

Priscilla shifted, kicking up sand with her small dirty feet. "What are you doing here, Cloud?" she gave his pack a curious look. "Are you travelling?"

"Yes. To Midgar."

At the name of the capital, Priscilla's face dropped in disappointment. "Oh. I heard that Shinra is st..." Priscilla's nose scrunched up before it lit up once more. "I heard that Shinra was mainly stationed in Midgar so why would you want to go there?"

"I'm looking for a job." Cloud responded. "I want to save up so I can see the entire world."

Priscilla, who was wary of him, stepped closer, her eyes bright and inquisitive at hearing his goal. "Where do you want to go?"

Cloud dug out his old map and spread it out on the beach sand, pointing to the circled spots, but there was one in-particular that stood out among the rest. "I want to visit the City of the Ancients."

"Oh." Priscilla bent down closer, touching the map with a gentleness that shouldn't belong to a child. "Grandpa told me about that place. He said that's where Guides and Sentinels were born for the very first time."

"That's right." Cloud murmured, not finding fault with her words. He reached out gently and poked her arm. "I can tell that you're a Guide. A fledgling."

Priscilla nodded, touching his arm in greeting as a Guide. "I'm going to the small school we have in the village. My Grandpa says that I can find my Sentinel once I'm old enough."

"Did he?" Cloud murmured, reaching out a hand to ruffle her hair. "I'm sure that you're going to find a loving Sentinel who's going to take good care of you, Priscilla."

Despite the dirt on her cheeks, Priscilla cheeks heated at the reassurance. "What about you? Are you going to find a Sentinel in Midgar?"

"No." Cloud's mind flashed back to Zack and in blinked in confusion. Why would he be thinking about that man? Strange. "I'm just there for a job. If I find my Sentinel then I'll consider it a blessing."

Priscilla nodded in agreement, jumping when a loud bell rang throughout the village. "Oh. That's the bell for the bus! You'd better get going."

"Right." Cloud rose and grabbed his bag, jerking back when Priscilla grabbed his sleeve and pressed something cool into his hand. "What this?"

"My pendant." Priscilla whispered. "It'll protect you in Midgar." she released his wrist with a beaming smile. "Good-bye Cloud!"

"Good-bye Priscilla." Cloud pocketed the pendant in his pocket and raced off towards the bus waiting at the edge of the village. Not many were on and the driver gave Cloud a small scowl as he raced on and handed him his ticket just as the doors was about to slide close.

"Midgar?" the driver asked, still wearing a scowl. "You look a little vulnerable to be heading to that city."

"I'm fine." Cloud's lips pulled into a sharp smile as he plopped down into the hard seat. "I'm just there to make some gil like everyone else, right?"

The driver snorted, shutting the bus doors with a strong flick of the wrist. "Right, kid. What's the plan?"

"The Medical Corps." Cloud jerked when the bus lurched forward and out of the village. "I have no real interest in becoming a SOLDIER Guide."

"I wouldn't worry about the SOLDIER Guides." the driver quipped out quietly. "The Medical Corp is just as good and pay just as well."

Cloud blinked at the tone the driver adopted. "Family in Shinra?"

"Used to have a cousin in the SOLDIER Guides. Died at the end of the war. I told the kid to join the Medical Corps because it was easier on his mental and physical shields, but he insisted that he joined. Really believed that his Sentinel was waiting in Midgar."

Cloud's stomach dropped and he turned to the window. "Did he...?"

"Yeah." the driver snorted rather bitterly. "He found his Sentinel and the bastard got him killed as they were getting ready to pull out. The idiot thought he didn't need rest between battles and decided to push them both to the brink. Their bond was destroyed and their shields couldn't be repaired. Died right on Wutai soil and I didn't get his body back until last month. I was surprised that he didn't fade into the Lifestream."

"I-I'm sorry for your loss."

"Nah, don't worry about it, kid. He's in a better place now and I hope that Sentinel of his is burning in hell." the driver glanced at him from the mirror with solemn grey eyes. "You be careful in Midgar, you hear?"

Quick as lightening, a shred of doubt entered Cloud's mind and he was quick to shake his head to sweep it away. He wanted this and he didn't want to have doubts about his goals.

"I'll do my best, sir, but no promises."

"That's all we can do these days, kid."

* * *

A City Without Stars and Hope.

That's what the man called Midgar as they approached and Cloud could agree with the stars part, but he still had plenty of hope about the city much to the chagrin of the driver.

"You're right about the smell." Cloud's nose scrunched up as the smell of mako drifted into the bus through the open windows. "How do people live with it?"

"Closed windows and a prayer." the driver grunted out in amusement. "Are you sure about this, Cloud? I mean, I'm sure there are other jobs in Kalm or even back in Junon. I have no problem driving you back."

"It's fine. I'm going to be fine." Cloud huffed in exasperation when the driver grunted in bitter agreement. "Jason. I'm going to be fine, alright?"

Jason shrugged in indifference as they pulled up into the Shinra building and coming to a stop. "Your funeral kid."

"It's only two years." Cloud said in exasperation as he gathered his bag. "What can happen in two short years? Especially if I'm in the Medical Corps?"

"A lot can happen in two years, kid." Jason pulled the doors open with another dissatisfied grunt. "Shit can happen in the next five minutes. Fate's a bitch that way."

"Careful." Cloud dramatically whispered, whilst fighting a smile. "She and Minerva are sisters."

Jason looked properly chastised, bowing his head and his aging grey eyes underneath. "You take care, you hear?"

"I will," Cloud murmured, tapping Jason on the shoulder gently. "You as well. Good-bye, Jason."

"See ya."

Cloud stepped off the bus, sending Jason one last wave as the bus drove back down the street and out of sight. The Shinra Building was massive and looked cold and sent a shiver down Cloud's spine but he ignored it, drudging up the stairs and into the quiet building.

"Yes? Can I help you?" a woman called out from the receptionist desk. "Hello?"

"Cloud Strife. I'm here to see a Shalua Rui."

"Ah," the receptionist gave him a small smile. "The Medical Corps? Unfortunately, Shalua is out at the moment. She had a small emergency, but she said that you are to get settled down on the Medical Corp Floor." the receptionist slid a card key in his direction. "It's on the fortieth floor."

"Oh." Cloud glanced at the card with a hint of apprehension. He really preferred if someone showed him around. You could never be too careful about who or what one ran into in this big of a building.

"It's okay." the receptionist soothed. "The building is mostly clear so you needn't worry about running into Sentinels who are patrolling."

"I-Thank you." Cloud swiped the card from the desk, quickly turning to hide his heating face from the sympathetic receptionist. He tugged his pack closer and headed to the elevator located at the opposite end of the hall.

He pressed the button, tapping his foot and sighing relief when the doors opened only to have the breath freeze in his throat when a familiar pair of violet eyes locked onto his own.

This couldn't-

This couldn't be _happening. _

"How did you get here so fast?" Cloud questioned incredulously. "I-How did you get here so fast?"

Zack stared at him, tilting his head in curiosity before a smile pulled at his full lips. He slowly lifted his hands and waved them around whilst fighting a grin and Cloud knew he was being mocked.

"_Magic." _Zack responded in a not so surprising deep voice. "Not really. My pilot brought me back. That trip to Junon was just a luxury trip and for me to check out the city." Zack held out his hand, still wearing infuriating grin. "I'm Colonel Zack Fair -SOLIDER Sentinels."

"Cloud Strife. Soon to be Medical Corp."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Medical Corps? No SOLIDER Guides?" Zack stepped a tad closer causing Cloud's instincts to flare in warning. "You are a Guide, right?"

"I am and no SOLDIER Guides. I'm not the type."

"Huh." Zack murmured, fully stepping out of the elevator to take a closer look at Cloud. "You don't think you'll be a decent fit?"

"I didn't say that would be a decent fit, but I would prefer to stick with the Medical Corp." Cloud smiled thinly at Zack's huff. "I'm sure that it is an great honor to be among the SOLDIER Guides but it's not for me no offense to them or you."

"No." Zack murmured, staring at Cloud with the same curious eyes as he had done in Junon. "No offense taken." Zack took a quick look around. "Where are you headed?"

"I was headed to the Medical Corp Barracks." Cloud held up his card key. "My CO Shalua Rui isn't here and the receptionist said that I could go on up."

"Oh. If that's the case then why don't I take you?" Zack's lips pulled into a charming smile. "You can think of it as an apology for scaring you off in Junon."

"I wasn't scared." Cloud face heated when Zack shot him an unimpressed look. "I'm new at this whole travel thing, okay? Cut me some slack."

"Of course." Zack murmured, his eyes softening at the very thought. "Shall we?"

Cloud stared into the open elevator in apprehension. He could easily say no, but Zack was being friendly and he saw no real reason to turn the man down and he did need directions. He didn't want to go back to the receptionist and look like a country bumpkin.

"Okay." Cloud swallowed, stepping into the elevator, shivering as Zack stepped back inside and pressed the button to the fortieth floor. He knew how those poor mountain goats felt when the wolves came for them during the winter months.

Trapped and Devoured.


End file.
